The PM's Pulverizer
The PM's Pulverizer '''(full name '''The Prime Minister's Pulverizer) was a robot that competed in Series 1 of Banter Wars armed with a unique and destructive full-body spinner with four discs. It was also armed with lifting forks to flip the opposing robots into the discs' path, but this was never used in combat to flip other robots, and was only used to flip during its introduction, but still acted very usefully as a wedge. It was the champion in Series 1, beating the Prime Minister's other robot An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! in the final. Before Banter Wars Series 1.5, The PM's Pulverizer was selected to be the holder of the Challenge Belt, where opponents could come in and try to take it. After its Challenge Belt appearance, The PM's Pulverizer was retired. Starting right before Banter Wars 2.5, The PM's Son-in-Law, which is The PM's Pulverizer's successor, debuted with an equal amount of success. Robot History Series 1 In the Eliminator, it fought Twig's Twig and Crazed Football Hooligan's Shin Botherer. Almost immediately, The PM's Pulverizer slammed into Shin Botherer and Shin Botherer was thrown about by The PM's Pulverizer's powerful discs. It was then knocked onto its side and was counted out, as Twig rammed The PM's Pulverizer repeatedly as an attempt to get into the action. Although The PM's Pulverizer along with Twig, surprisingly, went through to the second round, The PM's Pulverizer then damaged the much smaller Twig heavily. In Round 2, it fought Banter Wolf's Exploding Wolf. The two robot were about to meet in the middle of the arena until Exploding Wolf turned around The PM's Pulverizer to avoid the deadly spinning discs. Exploding Wolf ran away but then the faster The PM's Pulverizer got under it using its lifting forks and heavily damaged it with its discs. Exploding Wolf then got away but it was attacked by The PM's Pulverizer again almost immediately, sustaining more damage from it. Exploding Wolf started to smoke from the damage, while trying to use its all-around pneumatic spikes to scare away The PM's Pulverizer in a last attempt, but this didn't help as it was attacked again and immobilised by The PM's Pulverizer. This meant The PM's Pulverizer was through to the Heat Final. In the Heat Final, it fought Mario's It'sa Meee!. Immediately It'sa Meee!, being much smaller and faster than The PM's Pulverizer, ran circles around it to avoid its weapon before darting towards the pit release button but was then attacked by The PM's Pulverizer. It'sa Meee! could not escape as The PM's Pulverizer cleverly used its lifting forks to trap it between two of its discs. It'sa Meee! within seconds was absolutely destroyed and immobilised, which meant The PM's Pulverizer was expectedly through to the Grand Final. In the first battle in the Grand Final, it fought the Heat A winner, Terrance's Bone Bugger-Upper. Bone Bugger-Upper hit the pit release button and tried escaping from The PM's Pulverizer's discs, but was pursued by it and then damaged heavily. Bone Bugger-Upper was pursued towards the pit by The PM's Pulverizer. In a miraculous turn of events it managed to survive, but then The PM's Pulverizer who was following it, drove into the pit. The PM's Pulverizer was now unexpectedly in the Loser's Melee. In the Loser's Melee, it fought fellow Grand Final first round losers Heat F winner Jives the Butler's Dinner Plate and Heat D winner Wizard of Banter's Wizard of Banter. Straight away, The PM's Pulverizer attacked Wizard of Banter, sending it flying with every hit. Dinner Plate tried to get in on the action and hit The PM's Pulverizer, but caused minimal damage. Eventually, Wizard of Banter was immobilised by The PM's Pulverizer after taking severe damage. The PM's Pulverizer now turned its attentions to Dinner Plate. Dinner Plate, realising it was doomed, ran away and drove into the pit as an act of suicide, as Jives the Butler did not want his robot severely damaged by The PM's Pulverizer. This meant The PM's Pulverizer won the Loser's Melee and was through to the second round of the Grand Final. In Round 2, it fought Heat B winner Billy-Bob Bill's Billy-Bob Beard. Billy-Bob Beard was instantly slammed by The PM's Pulverizer into the arena wall, and was heavily damaged by The PM's Pulverizer's discs. Billy-Bob Beard was then tipped onto its back by The PM's Pulverizer over the flame pit. Although Billy-Bob Beard had flippers, it couldn't self-right, causing The PM's Pulverizer to attack it one last time, this time immobilising it. The PM's Pulverizer was expectedly through to the final of the Grand Final to claim the trophy. In the Grand Final for the title, it fought the Prime Minister's other robot, the front-hinged flipper of An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! immediately pressed the pit release button and went passed the pit but was then hit on the side by The PM's Pulverizer, sustaining moderate damage. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!, quite bravely attempted to shove The PM's Pulverizer into the pit, even getting under The PM's Pulverizer's lifting forks, but was ultimately unsuccessful by getting its front quickly and severely damaged by The PM's Pulverizer's discs and slammed into the wall by it. It was then immobilised due to the damage. Due to An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! being knocked out, The PM's Pulverizer won the Series 1 title, and the Prime Minister took home the Banter Wars trophy. Challenge Belt A virtually unchanged The PM's Pulverizer returned as the Challenge Belt holder. Its first challenger was Panzer Inversion's Heavy Steel Terror 3, which was refused entry into Series 2 for being "too good". The two robots slammed into each other and started pushing each other, but with equal force. Heavy Steel Terror 3 then rammed into The PM's Pulverizer, breaking off one of The PM's Pulverizer’s discs. However, the front wheels of Heavy Steel Terror 3 came off due to the remaining discs. However, Heavy Steel Terror 3 was mainly unaffected, as it had six wheels altogether. Smoke began to pour out from The PM’s Pulverizer and Heavy Steel Terror 3 fearlessly rammed into The PM's Pulverizer again, taking off another disc. Despite this, The PM’s Pulverizer managed to slam Heavy Steel Terror 3 into the corner and used its remaining discs to good effect again, taking off one of the battle-axe heads of Heavy Steel Terror 3. Observabot was briefly pursued by The PM’s Pulverizer and luckily escaped with no damage, while Heavy Steel Terror 3 lost drive to its right side due to the damage sustained earlier and tried getting out of the corner with difficulty. The PM's Pulverizer then went in to finish off the severely limping Heavy Steel Terror 3 and tore off its right side wheel-guard. Heavy Steel Terror 3 then regained control of its right side and backed away, but then started to smoke. The PM's Pulverizer then tore off the second right wheel of Heavy Steel Terror 3, and two ramming axes from its weaponry. The PM's Pulverizer then immobilised Heavy Steel Terror 3 after such a close and tense match. It chased Observabot across the arena again, and attacked its rear, heavily damaging it, and pinned it against a grinder and tipped Observabot, who had no srimech, over onto its back. The PM's Pulverizer then left Observabot to be counted out. That meant not only did The PM's Pulverizer win against Heavy Steel Terror 3 and keep the belt, it also defeated Observabot. This was the first time Observabot was ever defeated. It's second challenger was Patrick Rowberry's Red. Things went poorly for Red as The PM's Pulverizer, being the much bigger machine, instantly got Red in its grips, severely damaging it, and punting it across the arena thanks to its discs. The PM's Pulverizer chased after Red, but both got flipped by the arena flipper but both recovered as both The PM's Pulverizer and Red landed back onto their wheels. The PM's Pulverizer then cornered Red and immobilised it. The PM's Pulverizer once again chased after Observabot and Observabot hit the pit release button, activating the pit. However, The PM's Pulverizer pinned Observabot against the wall, causing Observabot to go on top of it, and while Observabot was on the top of The PM's Pulverizer, it's chassis was heavily damaged, as The PM's Pulverizer tossed it around on its top. Eventually Observabot drove down The PM's Pulverizer, but was then immobilised by it. The PM's Pulverizer kept the belt and defeated Observabot for the second time running. It's third challenger was GameTechMods user RedAce's Blood Shed. Blood Shed, almost as large as The PM's Pulverizer itself, fearlessly and immediately managed to get underneath The PM’s Pulverizer and pushed it around. Blood Shed then went underneath The PM’s Pulverizer again and began to use its gut rippers, taking off one of The PM's Pulverizer's discs, which nearly went flying out of the arena. Blood Shed severely damaged The PM’s Pulverizer again with its gut rippers, also taking off one of the disc tips. It then immobilized The PM's Pulverizer and chased after Observabot. Although Observabot slammed it into the wall, Blood Shed was able to self-right and chase after it. It then immobilized Observabot with its gut rippers. Blood Shed, in one of the biggest shocks in Banter Wars history, defeated both The PM's Pulverizer and Observabot, and took the belt from The PM's Pulverizer. This meant The PM's Pulverizer was eliminated from the Challenge Belt. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Champion *Challenge Belt: Belt Holder until Third Challenge *Series 1.5 - 2: Did not enter *Series 2.5: Entered as The PM's Son-in-Law Category:Robots with horizontal spinners Category:Champions Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Best Design Award winners Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Heat Finalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots in the Loser's Melee Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Full body spinners Category:Robots which took part in the Challenge Belt Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots to have defeated The Observabot Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Allstars